U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,247 describes a molded case circuit breaker that includes an accessory cover fastenedto the circuit breaker top surface which provides access to an auxiliary switch, an electromagnetic trip actuator and an electronic trip unit contained within the circuit breaker cover. This Patent is incorporated herein for reference purposes and should be reviewed for its description of the arrangement of the accessory cover and its teachings of a plurality of line terminal plugs on the circuit breaker cover opposite the accessory cover to prevent inadvertent contact with the energized line terminal connections.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 370,947 entitled "Molded Case Circuit Breaker Line Terminal Plug" describes a line terminal plug that multi-functionally prevents inadvertent contact with the energized line terminal connections as well as directing the arc gases formed within the circuit breaker case out from the circuit breaker cover. The line terminal plugs are installed at the factory and are removed at the installation site in order to provide access for connecting the line terminal lugs within an associated electrical power distribution circuit. After the line terminal connections are made, the line terminal plugs must be reinstalled.
One purpose of the instant invention is to provide a circuit breaker cover wherein the line terminal plugs cooperate with the tool used to connect the line terminals to the electrical distribution conductors to facilitate removal and prevent inadvertent misplacement of the line terminal plugs. Other objects of the invention include means for strengthening the circuit breaker cover to improve its resistance to stress under intense overcurrent conditions. A further object of the invention is to provide a means for compensating for manufacturing tolerances when the circuit breaker cover is attached to the circuit breaker case.